La mort de Naraku
by Kimesa
Summary: Naraku est un être foncièrement mauvais. Pourtant il va rencontrer et tomber amoureux de celle qui est destinée à le tuer. Mais avant cela, elle devra enduré mille et une douleur et après sa mort ce sera le yokai solitaire qui souffrira de sa solitude.
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Je possède tout : l'argent, le pouvoir…le pays entier est à mes ordres, à part la partie ouest du Japon. Tous les êtres vivants me craignent, je me suis débarrassé de tous mes ennemis, j'ai enfin le Shikon no Tama en ma possession depuis bientôt cent ans et suis devenu youkai, comme l'a toujours été mon plus grand rêve…et pourtant… Plus les jours passent plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose et tous les jours, je me sens dépérir un peu plus. Une partie de moi serait-elle encore humaine ? Malgré le Shikon no Tama ? Le cœur d'Onigumo était-il encore actif ? se demanda-til.

Impossible, même si il était toujours en lui, il ne l'avait plus jamais affecté depuis la mort de Kikyo. Kikyo… Il l'avait tuée de ses propres mains… Oh, il ne le regrettait pas bien sûr, elle était trop dangereuse pour qu'il la laisse encore en vie. Il avait su surmonter la colère d'Onigumo qui avait surgis en lui à ce moment-là et avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser. Il n'avait hélas pas pu lui-même assisté aux derniers instants de la miko, mais il avait senti sa mort au plus profond de lui. Il le regrettait à présent, étrangement, il aurait préféré la voir mourir sur ses yeux…comme si…il doutait… Mais elle ne pouvait pas être en vie. Elle se serait manifestée depuis longtemps et puisque son amant était mort, elle n'avait aucune raison de rester dans le monde des vivants, du moins l'espérait-il… Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il n'avait pas à craindre à la vengeance de la réincarnation de Kikyo, Kagome ! Il l'avait tuée sous les yeux du hanyo Inuyasha. Oh, oui, il se souvenait encore du visage de la jeune fille. Une telle souffrance… Et puis, il y avait la taijia et le bonze. Il avait eu une telle facilité à les tuer. Ca avait été vraiment amusant. Puis était venu le tour du hanyo Inuyasha. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la mort de la réincarnation de Kikyo le mette dans un tel état. On aurait cru voir une poupée vide. Pourtant il avait fini par se reprendre et l'avait attaqué. Dommage pour lui, il était trop en colère pour adopter une technique et le hanyo n'eut aucun mal à tuer Inuyasha. Sesshomaru non plus ne résista pas longtemps fasse à lui. Il avait ensuite tué le crapaud et la gamine. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait comment quelqu'un comme Sesshomaru avait pu s'attacher à une humaine, une gamine qui plus est. Le seul survivant à ce massacre était Shippo, qui avait pris le commandement des rebelles de l'ouest, et Koga. Il ignorait ce qu'était devenu ce dernier, mais il s'en moquait. Il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Ce qui l'intriguait et l'amusait en ce moment était cette fameuse rumeur qui disait que depuis quinze ans la seule personne qui pouvait le tuer était née. Il ne croyait pas que quelqu'un d'assez puissant puisse exister pour le tuer. Pourtant, il vallait mieux ne pas prendre de risque et se mettre à la recherche de cette personne et la ramener ici. Il pouvait toujours essayer de contrôler cette personne qui pensait pouvoir le vaincre. Oui...il était temps de reprendre une apparence plus humaine pour acceuillir cette fameuse personne...


	2. Chapter 1 : L'enlèvement

Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement

-Allez, lève-toi ! Si j'étais un ennemi je t'aurais déjà tué ! s'exaspéra une jeune fille habillée comme un guerrier.

-Mais, mais j'ai peur... pleurnicha une autre jeune fille du même âge que la première.

-Irys, si tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer au chochotte tu n'arriveras jamais à rien.

-Mais...

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues pâles de la jeune fille, resserant son emprise sur un vieux sabre rouillé. La jeune guerrière poussa un soupir et rangea son sabre.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Ce n'est rien... dit la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes.

La jeune fille tremblait. Ses yeux bruns et sa façon de se tenir exprimaient clairement sa vulnérabilité. Elle n'était pas faite pour le combat. Elle pleurait pour un rien et avait peur de tout. Au contraire, la guerrière était courageuse et tout en elle exprimait la puissance, l'assurance et la force. Elle était tout le contraire de sa soeur jumelle. Jamais elle ne pleurait, jamais elle n'avait peur. Elle était devenue le chef depuis peu, sous la demande du youkai Shippo. L'une des seule personnes à avoir affronté Naraku.

-Tu verras, on arrivera à libérer le Japon de cet enfoiré. Il n'a aucune chance contre moi ! assura la guerrière en enlevant son armure.

-Mais... Et si tu te faisais capturer ? Si il t'arrivais quelque chose ?

-T'auras qu'à aller chez Koga. Il te protégera. T'es sa filleule après tout.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu meures.

La jeune fille se retint de ne pas à nouveau éclater en sanglots. Sa soeur s'approcha et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-T'inquiète pas ! Jamais personne ne te fera du mal, je te le promets.

Au loin, plusieurs villageois les observaient. Ils avaient toujours été étonné de leur différence malgré qu'elles furent soeurs jumelles. Irys avait de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux cuisses et des yeux bruns. Elle était très gentille, mais surtout très pleurnicharde. Elle n'était pas faite pour vivre dans un monde de guerre et de haine comme celui-ci. Par contre, Silya était brune, ses cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos était habituellement attachée en queue de cheval haute. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Elle était un véritable garçon manqué. Mais hélas le fait qu'elles soient jumelles posaient un énorme problème. On ignorait laquelle des deux étaient celle destinée à les sauver. Tout le monde disait que c'était Silya, pourtant, les anciens doutaient. Ils espéraient tous que ce ne fut pas Irys. Si c'était elle, ils étaient tous perdus. Fort heureusement, de jour en jour Silya devenait plus puissante. Même si elle était humaine, elle n'avait jusqu'ici eu aucun mal de gagner chaque tournoi, où s'affrontait toutes les races. Oui ! Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle !

-Les filles, il est tant de rentrer ! s'exclama un youkai aux cheveux roux.

-On arrive, Shippo-sama ! déclara la jeune fille.

Silya prit Irys par la main et toutes deux se précipitèrent vers le youkai. Avec le temps Shippo avait, naturellement, grandi et n'étai plus le kitsune trouillard qu'il était autrefois. Il était à présent un puissant et courageux youkai d'une grande sagesse. Il avait toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais au fond de lui bouillonait une haine meurtrière pour celui qui avait tué ses amis. Il ne mourrait pas ! Pas avant d'avoir vu Naraku mourrir de ses propres yeux. Oh, il n'était pas vu, mais dans cette période de guerre tout était possible.

-Qui a-t-il Shippo-san ? demanda la jeune guerrière en voyant les yeux inquiets du kitsune.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de vous le cacher... J'ai entendu dire que Naraku avait envoyé un de ses serviteurs pour chercher la personne qui doit le tuer.

-Hein ? Il sait qui c'est ? s'étonna Silya.

-Cela je l'ignore... Mais il est toujours possible qu'il ait plus d'informations que nous sur le sujet. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de faire très attention.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Shippo-san, je protégerais Irys !

Le youkai sourit avant de se retourner et de se mettre en route pour le village. Il fut immédiatement suivi par les jumelles.

-Je suis désolée d'être un fardeau pour vous... s'excusa Irys. Si seulement je savais me battre comme Silya ou vous, Shippo-sama, vous n'auriez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis autant inquiet pour toi que pour ta soeur. répliqua sévèrement le kitsune. A présent rentrer chez vous, vous devez encore manger et vous laver avant la cérémonie.

Les deux jeunes filles aquièscèrent et entrèrent dans leur maison. Leurs parents étaient morts depuis longtemps et elles ne pouvaient que sur elles-mêmes pour assumer leur vie. Mais pour la nourriture et les vêtements les villageois leur en procuraient, ne voulant pas que l'élue soit en mauvaise santé.

-Je vais nous préparer de quoi manger va donc te préparer. assura la guerrière.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Irys ne voulait pas vexer sa soeur en lui disant que sa cuisine était imangeable, mais que pouvait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais eu une personnalité suffisament forte pour répliquer à quoique se soit.

-Pourquoi ça en serait une mauvaise ? répliqua la piètre cuisinière.

-Non rien...

-Je t'ai déjà dit de dire les choses plus ouvertement, je suis ta soeur quand même. Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as à dire.

Mais la peureuse ne répondit pas, sortant de la maison avec ses vêtements de cérémonie.

-Vraiment... Il y a des jours où je ne la comprends pas... soupira la jeune fille en touillant son bouillon.

La jeune fille sortit du village en direction de la forêt où se trouvait l'onsen où elle et sa soeur allaient toujours se baigner. Visiblement, seules elle et sa soeur connaissaient cet endroit, jamais aucun autre villageois n'avait été vu à cet endroit.

La jeune fille arriva rapidement à cet endroit et déposa ses vêtements de cérémonie sur un rocher près de la source d'eau chaude et commença par défaire le ruban qui retenait les deux parties de ses vêtements lorsque quelque chose se posa sur sa bouche. Elle voulut crier, mais n'y arriva pas. La personne qui l'avait surprise l'emmenait déjà au loin. Et il était rapide ! Ils étaient déjà à des kilomètres du village.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi rapide ? Il y avait son parrain bien sûr, mais pourquoi l'enlèverait-il ?

Non ! Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareil, ce n'était pas son genre. Ca devait être quelqu'un d'autre...

Le voyage dura plusieurs longues minutes, mais le kidnappeur finit par s'arrêter devant une immense muraille avec droit devant lui une porte à deux battants.

-J'ai attrapé l'une d'entre elle. Allez m'annoncer à notre maître.

Les deux gardes à la mine sombre dévisagèrent le nouveau venu et la jeune fille avant d'ouvrir la porte. L'un des deux alla en avant pendant que le kidnappeur et l'autre garde entrèrent dans une pièce. Le garde fouilla dans un tas de vêtements avant de sortir un haori et hakama blancs qu'il jeta au kidnappeur.

-Habille-la avec ça !

-Avec plaisir... répondit le kidnappeur en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Muète, celle-ci recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur. La gorge nouée, elle regardait l'homme aux cheveux grisâtres s'approcher d'elle.

Il n'avait pas l'air vieux, dans les environs de la trentaine, et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon et luisaient doucement, mais le plus inquiétant étaient ses mains en forme de griffes. Cela ne pouvait définitivement pas être un humain, ça ne pouvait être qu'un yokai.

-Je ne peux rien contre lui... J'ai peur... se dit-elle en sentant une larme s'échapper de son oeil droit.

Elle se recroquvilla, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, espérant ainsi retardé l'instant fatidique qu'elle allait devoir subir.

-Notre maître s'accapare toutes les femelles du château, nous pourrions un peu nous amuser avec elle avant de l'amener à lui, proposa le garde, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

-Tu as raison. Profitons-en ! Il n'en saura rien.

Le yokai jeta les vêtements blancs sur le côté avant d'empoigner la jeune fille pour la ramener au milieu de la pièce. Il l'immobilisa au sol pendant que son compagnon se déshabillait. La jeune fille, complètement paniquée, n'arrivait ni à bouger ni à paler, paralysée par la peur. Complètement nu, le garde s'approcha de la jeune fille terrorisée et l'empoigna à son tour.

-Nous allons te faire connaître des sensations que tu n'aurais jamais cru possible ricana-t-il.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!

Comme pour répondre à ce hurlement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une fille d'environ treize ans entra dans la pièce.

-Le maître veut la voir sur le champ ! Quiconque l'aura touchée devra sur le châtiment de Stablon ! déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Mécontents, l'homme et le yokai relachèrent la jeune fille et sortir de la pièce après s'être rhabillés.

Lorsque la porte se refermèrent derrière eux, la nouvelle venue inspira profondément et son visage sévère s'adoucit. Elle s'accroupissa près de la jeune fille et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je veillerais à ce que personne ne te fasse du mal.

La jeune fille put enfin libérer sa peur et son angoisse. S'accrochant au haori de celle qui venait de la sauver, elle sanglota et des larmes coulaient abondemment.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi... supplia-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée...mais je n'en ai pas le droit...

Les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent d'intensité et elle se raccrocha encore plus à cette fille plus jeune qu'elle, mais tellement plus adulte.

Elle avait des cheveux plus blancs que neige, attachés en tresse, et contrastaient bizarrement avec ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Les vêtements étaient simples, une légère déchirure se trouvant au niveau du bras.

Après plusieurs minutes, la gamine obligea la jeune fille à cesser ses pleurs et à se changer. Elle lui expliqua que toutes les personnes du sexe faible portaient des vêtements de couleurs différentes. C'était un moyen pour son maître de ne pas avoir à se souvenir de noms inutiles.

-Mon maître...t'attendais... avoua la gamine après un court silence.

La jeune fille regarda celle-ci droit dans les yeux. On l'avait attendu ? Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ?

La gamine se releva forçant la jeune fille à en faire autant.

-Je vais te mener à lui, annonça-t-elle en prenant la jeune fille tremblante par la main.

Elles sortirent de la pièce et traversèrent le jardin. A cause de la nuit tombée, l'on ne voyait pas à quoi il ressemblait, seul quelques lanteres éclairaient la muraille et la maison qui se trouvait au loin devant elles.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Il empêchera que l'on te tue. Par contre...je ne peux rien t'assurer en ce qui concernce ton corps et ton âme... Il éprouve un plaisir malsain à faire souffrir autrui.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, appréhendant encore plus cette rencontre.


	3. Chapter 2 : Koga

Chapitre 2 : Koga

La guerrière commençait à réellement s'impatienter. Cela faisait plus d'une demie-heure que sa soeur était partie. Mais son impatience laissait peu à peu place à de l'inquiétude.

-Et si ce Naraku était venu lui faire du mal ? Non...je c'est impossible. Il n'a jamais tenté de nous kidnapper, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Mais elle savait deviner la raison... A présent le yokai connaissait la prophétie et n'allait certainement pas rester sans rien faire. Décidée, elle se leva, prit son sabre, celui de sa soeur et l'épée brisée et sortit de la maison, laissant le feu allumé. Elle se dépêcha de courir vers leur onsen "privé". Epuisée, elle arriva en haut de la colline et écarta quelques branches, lui permettant d'accéder à l'endroit en question. Vide ! Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, angoissée, et finit par voir sur le sol un ruban. Elle le ramassa et reconnut immédiatement à qui il appartenait.

-Irys... MERDE, MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!!

Cette fois-ci elle se précipita vers l'écurie du village, tout aussi épuisée que la première fois par sa course, elle prépara un cheval, le sortit de l'écurie et le monta. Elle voulut le mettre au galop, mais quelqu'un s'était placé devant celui-ci pour l'en empêcher.

-Shippo-san, je dois sauver ma soeur. Je vais chercher mon parrain, il m'aidera sûrement à la sortir des griffes de ce monstre.

-Il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec Naraku, et comment peux-tu savoir que c'est lui ?

-Ca ne peux être que lui. Qui d'autre pourrait vouloir enlever ma soeur ?

-Ne te laisse pas mener par la colère...

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir peur de risquer de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille ! assura sèchement la jeune fille.

-NE TE MEPRENDS PAS JEUNE FILLE ! PAR DEUX FOIS J'AI PERDU MA FAMILLE, ALORS NE VIENS PAS DIRE QUE J'IGNORE CE QUE L'ON PEUT RESSENTIR DE PERDRE UNE SOEUR !!!

Le yokai inspira profondément pour se calmer. Se rendant compte qu'elle venait de raviver d'anciennes blessures, la guerrière voulut s'excuser, mais Shippo lui coupa la parole.

-Va ! Tu as raison, Koga ne laissera jamais sa filleule entre les mains de Naraku. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit devenu assez puissant pour faire le poids face à Naraku...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! On reviendra tous les trois sain et sauf.

-Je l'espère de tout coeur...

Sur ces mots, le yokai s'en alla sans rien dire de plus.

-Merci Shippo-san... Merci de me comprendre... murmura la jeune fille.

Elle soupira avant de lancer son cheval au galop.

-Je dois me dépêcher, qui c'est ce que ce fou pourrait lui faire...

Son cheval galopa toute la nuit, ne rencontrant presque aucun obstacle et quelques monstres que la guerrière avait vite fait de pulvériser avec son sabre. Au petit matin, elle arriva près d'une chaîne de montagnes.

-C'est ici... Il se trouve ici quelque part...

Elle fit un peu trotter son cheval, regardant les roches au alentour. Elle avait entendu parlé des loups mangeurs d'hommes de Koga. Celui-ci ne les avait jamais emmené les rares fois où il était venu leur rendre visite. Il en avait toujours était ainsi depuis la mort d'Ayame. La mort de Kagome l'avait profondément touché et la mort d'Ayame ne fit que l'achever. C'était d'ailleurs depuis que, selon la rumeur, les loups de Koga, s'étant habitués aux gibiers naturels e l'espèce, avaient repris, étrangement, goût à la chair humaine. Elle arrêta brusquement son cheval. Et si Koga aussi recommençait à manger des êtres humains ? Ne se jetait-elle pas tout droit dans la gueule du loup ? Mais elle devait absolument l'aider. Il serait plus efficace et plus discret qu'une armée ou du moins, elle l'espérait.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle descendit de sa monture et avança, tenant la bride d'une main. Elle arriva rapidement devant plusieurs tombes plutôt récentes. Intriguée, elle s'agenouilla et observa les tombes, se demandant qui pouvait bien enterré des gens dans un endroit pareil.

-J'ai toujours trouvé cette habitude des êtres humains, stupide... Mais à présent, je comprends leur raison...

La guerrière sursauta et se retourna, le sabre tiré.

-Ko, Koga ?

Soulagée, la jeune fille afficha un sourire, mais qui disparut dès qu'elle aperçut l'air coléreux du yokai.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai pas envie de visiteurs.

-A qui appartiennent ses tombes ? donna la jeune fille en réponse.

-Aux miens ! Je suis le dernier de ma tribue.

-Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es le dernier ? Mais il existe d'autres tribues non ? Pourquoi ne t'allies-tu pas à eux ?

-M'allier à des traîtres ? Ils ont fait de Naraku leur maître. déclara le yokai en serrant les poings. A présent dis-moi la raison de ta venue et vite, je suis d'humeur impatiente ses derniers temps.

-Comment Ginta et Hakkaku sont-ils morts ?

-Tuer par ces traîtres !

-Je vois...

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda une nouvelle fois le yokai.

Il s'approchait de plus en plus de la jeune fille et visiblement il n'avait pas de bonnes intentions. La douleur d'avoir perdu les siens et d'avoir été trahi l'avait affecté à ce point ?

-Naraku a enlevé Irys ! annonça-t-elle d'un seul trait.

Le yokai s'arrêta d'un coup, choqué par cette nouvelle. Toutefois, il se reprit rapidement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

-Naraku a quoi ?

-Il l'a enlevée.

-Quand ?

-Cette nuit !

Le yokai la relâcha et tourna en rond quelques minutes, nerveux et plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait plus se mêler de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Naraku, cependant le fait que l'unique personne qui appartenait, d'une certaine manière, à sa famille s'était fait enlever par celui-ci, changeant tout. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, mais si il s'en prenait à Naraku, il briserait la promesse qu'il avait fait à Ayame. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir des heures et des heures, avec quelqu'un comme Naraku, il fallait agir le plus vite possible. Il se tourna vers la soeur jumelle de sa filleule et la prit une nouvelle fois par les épaules.

-Très bien ! Je vais t'aider !

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Koga avoua la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle se releva et voulut monter sur son cheval, mais le yokai l'en empêcha.

-Je vais te porter, on sera plus rapide.

-Mais mon cheval...?

-Il se débrouillera. Ces bêtes sont suffisament intelligents pour retourner d'eux-mêmes à leur écurie.

La jeune guerrière acquièsça et laissa le yokai la prendre par la taille.

-On doit se dépêcher pressa la jeune fille.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu le temps de retrouver ma vitesse d'antan avant que Naraku ne complète le Shikon no Tama.


	4. Chapter 3 : La cabane

Chapitre 3 : Cabane

Le puissant yokai était en pleine conversation. Ces hommes avaient été étonnés de le voir à nouveau sous une forme presque entièrement humaine. Seul ses yeux trahissaient ce qu'il était. Mais ils ne lui avaient pas demander la raison de ce changement, préférant faire comme si de rien n'était. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et deux filles entrèrent. La plus jeune s'avança sans crainte vers leur maître à tous pendant que la plus âgée restait en retrait, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter.

-Irys est la jeune fille que Vis a enlevé.

Ce fut la seule chose que la fillette trouva à dire. Le yokai porta son regard rouge sang sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci se tendit et ferma les yeux. Le yokai sourit à cette réaction. Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner quel genre de fille cette nouvelle venue était.

-Approche... ordonna-t-il d'un ton faussement doucereux.

Tremblante et gênée de tant de monde, elle s'avança lentement et s'assit à une cinquantaine de centimètre de celui qui l'avait appelé. Elle referma les yeux pendant que le yokai l'observait en silence. Les autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce se taisaient également. Certains se demandaient comment une jeune fille aussi fragile que la fille qui se trouvait sous leur yeux pouvait être celle qui était destiné à tuer le puissant yokai.

-Ainsi donc, tu es la plus fragile des deux ? Mes hommes ont plusieurs fois été battus par ta soeur. Une humaine vraiment incroyable. Mais tu sembles être complètement différente... monologua le yokai aux yeux rouges, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Etant la soeur de l'humaine la plus dangereuse à mes yeux et étant potentiellement la personne étant destinée à me détruire, tu vas avoir un traitement de faveur.

La jeune fille releva la tête et voulut regarder le yokai droit dans les yeux, mais elle n'y arriva que quelques secondes. Elle craignait ce yokai, même si il venait de parler avec douceur, l'expression de son visage, et surtout de ses yeux n'exprimait aucune gentillesse. Elle sera les poings, attendant d'entendre le mauvais tour que son maître lui avait réservé.

-Tu auras une maison pour toi, digne de ton rang. Tu n'auras pas à craindre d'être dérangée pendant la nuit. Kaiya prendra soin de toi. Kaiya amène donc notre chère invitée à sa nouvelle deumeur !

La fille de treize ans força la jeune fille à se lever. Après qu'elles furent sorties de la pièce, l'homme se trouvant le plus près du yokai aux yeux rouges demanda :

-Naraku-sama, vous ne comptez tout de même pas la garder vivante ? Si jamais c'est elle, nous devons la tuer sur le champ.

-Sa soeur est du genre à ne laisser tomber personne. Si je la tuais maintenant, sa soeur risquerait de l'apprendre. Elle ne désirerait plus la sauver en venant le plus discrètement possible, mais elle lançerait une armée entière pour se venger. Je préfère la capturer. Et ensuite, qui sait...je ferais en sorte que cette prophétie s'auto-détruise. Avoir un descendant de celle sensée me tuer, ne serait-ce pas ma chose la plus ironique ? Les tuer seraient bien trop simple.

L'homme ne trouva rien à répondre. Cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il avait abandonné d'essayer de comprendre la logique de son maître.

-A présent que nous avons tous vu à quoi ressemble notre nouvelle "amie", vous pouvez vous retirez. Mon cher Kai, je compte sur vous pour aller inspecter le village où elle a été enlevée, je veux m'assurer de la réaction des villageois.

L'homme se leva et partit pour accomplir sa mission pendant que les autres se levaient et sortaient de la pièce en murmurant leur incompréhension. Bientôt, Naraku se retrouva seul. Il regarda longuement l'endroit où la jeune fille s'était tenue avant de s'approcher. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être effrayé par lui. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. C'était ainsi que réagissait la plupart des nouvelles servantes, cependant...cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Il ne chercha pas longtemps l'origine de cette différence, préférant aller dans sa chambre pour réfléchir au moyen de découvrir si elle était celle qui devait le tuer ou non.

Dès qu'elles furent sorties de la pièce, Irys avait demandé à son amie de quelle demeure son nouveau maître parlait. Celle-ci avait préféré ne rien dire et avait continué son chemin sans lui répondre. Elles marchèrent à nouveau à travers le jardin, se dirigeant dans un endroit isolé du reste de la forteresse, si l'on pouvait appeler cet endroit une forteresse. Elles finirent par arriver devant un étang qu'elles contournèrent pour aller à la cabine qui se trouvait à un mètre de l'étang en question. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Cette cabane n'était quand même pas...?

Kaiya ouvrit la porte de la cabane et laissa la jeune fille y entrer. Par la faible lumière qu'offrait la lune et les étoiles, la jeune fille put voir l'intérieur de la cabane délabrée. Plusieurs planches manquaient aux murs, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce d'environ 3 mètres carrés au plus. Il n'y avait en guise de lit que de la paille datant de plusieurs jours. L'endroit était glacé, plus froid et plus humide que l'extérieur et rien ne lui permettait de se nourrir.

-Voilà donc comment je vais devoir vivre ? mumura Irys.

-Je suis désolée...

-Tu n'y peux rien...

-Je viendrais te chercher demain matin. Tu vas devoir faire des tâches ménagères. Si tu veux, je t'aiderais à réparer ta cabane, qu'elle soit plus acceuillante.

Kaiya laissa la jeune fille seule, prétextant qu'elle devait retourner voir leur maître. Irys ferma la porte et alla se coucher sur la paillasse. Elle se recroquvilla, essayant de trouver un peu plus de chaleur.

-Je ne veux pas rester ici, je ne veux pas vivre comme ça...

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses jours. Elle les essuya et rouvrit les yeux. Dans un coin, elle apperçut un morceau de tissus. Elle alla le chercher avant de se recoucher, se recouvrant de cette maigre couverture. Même si cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, elle se sentit plus réconfortée. Comme l'avait dit le yokai, sa soeur ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Elle était certaine que sa soeur ne se ferait pas tuer. Après tout, Silya revenait toujours victorieuse de ses batailles. Pourquoi en saurait-il autrement cette fois-ci ? Non, elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle devait juste arriver à survivre jusqu'à ce que sa soeur vienne la sauver. Elle s'imaginait déjà la réaction de Shippo lorsqu'elles reviendraient. D'abord il serait fâché, mais ensuite il les acceuillerait avec chaleur, heureux de les savoir en vie.

-Bientôt...bientôt je serais de retour chez moi...


	5. Chapter 4 : Décision et 2ième enlèvement

Chapitre 4 : Décision et deuxième enlèvement

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Si je te le dis !

La jeune fille força tout de même le yokai à s'asseoir pour nettoyer sa blessure à la jambe droite.

Peu après qu'ils aient quitté le territoire, un tanuki les avait attaqué par surprise. Koga le meta rapidement KO, mais n'en sortit pas indemne, comme en témoignait sa blessure à sa jambe. Le yokai avait repris la route, mais comme la jeune fille remarquait qu'il boitait, elle avait fini par le convaincre de s'arrêter près d'une rivière.

-Aïe !

-Douillet ! se moqua la jeune fille tout en continuant d'asperger de l'eau sur la blessure béante du yokai.

Le yokai chercha un moyen de répliquer, mais même lorsqu'il eut trouvé il préféra ne rien dire.

Une fois que la plaie fut bien nettoyé, elle se leva déclarant qu'elle allait aller chercher de quoi le saigner dans le village le plus proche. Koga refusa vivement, mais la jeune fille insista tellement qu'il finit par abdiquer. Il promit de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, mais dans le cas où elle ne reviendrait pas à midi, il partirait seul chercher Irys. Bien que l'idée d'abandonner quelqu'un ne lui plaisait guère, il n'en dit rien. Il regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner et disparaître parmi les arbres et les fougères. Il poussa un long soupir, il n'avait aucun mal à deviner les longues heures d'attente qui allaient se passer.

Il s'en voulait de s'être blessé. A cause de cela, la seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa famille allait devoir rester plus longtemps que nécessaire chez son pire ennemi. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'Irys n'ait pas à souffrir. Qui sait quels genre de tortures Naraku pourrait lui infliger ? Il y avait très peu de chance qu'il l'épargne. Sauf si il prévoyait autre chose... Et si...et si il savait qui était celle destinée à le tuer ? Mais même si il le savait, il préférerait ne prendre aucun risque, il tuerait Silya et Irys. Ce qui voudrait dire...qu'Irys servait d'appât ?! Ce serait logique, Irys était trop faible pour défier Naraku, par contre Silya n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le tuer si elle en avait l'occasion.

-Si c'est pour ça qu'il a enlevé Irys, je ne peux pas lui offrir Silya sur un plateau d'argent.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir abandonner Silya ici. Il la savait débrouillarde, elle n'aura aucun mal à rentrer chez elle. Après tout elle ignorait où se trouvait la demeure de Naraku, elle n'aurait sûrement pas la stupidité de continuer ses recherches. Quant à lui, il irait sauver Irys. Il se leva et retomba immédiatement.

-Et merde ! J'aurais pas dû m'asseoir. Comment je vais faire pour partir moi ?

Visiblement les dieux n'étaient pas avec lui. Tant pis ! Dans une heure ou deux il devrait être à nouveau suffisament sur pied pour marcher.

Il ferma les yeux, repensant au jour où il avait appris que sa femme était enceinte.

_Il revenait d'une chasse fructueuse. Le couché de soleil était magnifique et il avait décidé de l'observer avant de ranger son butin et d'aller se laver dans la rivière. Il aimait observer le ciel du jour passer à celle de nuit. Il en ignorait la raison, mais cette habitude lui était venue peu après la naissance de sa filleule, comme si il attendait quelque chose. Après plusieurs minutes, il se leva et après avoir jeté pareusseusement son butin, il ressortit de sa grotte et s'approcha de la rivière devant l'entrée de son repaire. Il enleva ses vêtements et défit ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Entrant dans l'eau froide, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il avait toujours préféré l'eau froide à l'eau chaude. C'était une habitude. Pourquoi irait-il à la source chaude à deux kilomètres de chez lui alors qu'il avait une rivière et une cascade à sa disposition à même pas deux mètres de chez lui ? Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant de paix, mais bientôt une voix attira son attention. Il se releva et acceuillit sa femme qui venait d'arriver._

_-Koga ! dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Koga... Un mois est passé et je n'ai toujours pas saigné. Je crois... Je crois que je suis enceinte._

_-Vraiment ? Mais c'est merveilleux._

_Il l'enlaça tendrement. Depuis plusieurs années il espérait avoir des enfants et enfin son rêve allait devenir réalité._

Oui...il allait être père...mais hélas... Quelques temps après elle se fit tuer sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne put faire quoique ce soit. C'était de sa faute si elle était morte, sa faute... Aujourd'hui encore cette douleur dans son coeur ne s'était pas apaisée. Mais cette fois-ci il ne ferait pas la même erreur, il ne permettra pas de perdre encore une fois un être cher.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever et cette fois-ci il réussit.

-J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps à rester planter ici. Ne t'inquiète pas Irys, j'arrive !

Pendant ce temps, Silya était enfin arrivée à un village, une ville pour être précis. Elle marcha un peu cherchant des yeux un marchand de plantes. Elle finit rapidement par en trouver un, ayant demandé conseil à un viellard à moitié sourd. Tout ce qu'il fallait espérer c'était qu'il n'ait pas mal compris ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Elle s'approcha du marchand et le questionna quelles plantes utiliser pour soigner une blessure à la jambe et comment les utiliser. Celui-ci proposa plusieurs sortes de plantes et finit par se décider à donner des plantes standars à la jeune fille, car visiblement la médecine n'était pas son fort.

-Attends ici, je vais aller vous chercher ce qu'il te faut !

Obéissante, la jeune fille resta tranquillement devant la maison du marchand, attendant que celui-ci revienne. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard les mains vides.

-Suis-je bête ! Entrez donc, je les ai rangé dans un placard dans la cuisine.

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Faites, faites !

La jeune fille aurait dû se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, mais le visage du marchand était si aimaible qu'elle ne pouvait refuser cette offre. Elle entra donc dans la maison aussi noire que les ténèbres.

-Vous devriez ouvrir vos fênetres, conseilla-t-elle. Monsieur ?

Elle se retourna, mais la porte s'était déjà refermée d'un claquement sec. Avant qu'elle ne put faire quoique ce soit, elle reçut un coup à la tête l'assomant. Avant de perdre complètement conscience, elle entendit une conversation :

-Quelle sera ma récompense pour avoir réussi à l'attraper ?

-L'attraper ? C'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot ! Soit déjà heureux que je te laisse en vie, vieillard !

-Tu me le payeras Yasuo !

-Parles toujours, seul les rats sont effrayés par tes paroles !


	6. Chapter 5 : Matinée avec le diable

Chapitre 5 : Matinée avec le diable

Irys se réveilla brusquement. Elle avait cru entendre un craquement à quelques pas de sa « maison ». Tremblante et la gorge serrée, elle referma les yeux s'obligeant à se dire que ce n'était rien, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais une peur sourde l'envahissait. Elle revit les yeux rouge sang de son maître. Elle sursauta, pendant une seconde elle avait cru entendre un ricanement. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même celui du vent. Ce calme aurait dû l'apaiser, mais au contraire sa peur ne fit que s'amplifier. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et part moment quelques sanglots étouffés s'échappaient. Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre, suivi d'un craquement sourd. La chose s'approcha d'un pas lourd. Elle ne cherchait plus à s'approcher de sa proie furtivement, elle n'avait aucune chance contre elle.

Un grincement de porte indiqua à la jeune fille que la chose était entrée. Les yeux fermés, Irys cherchait à s'enfuir, mais son corps était complètement paralysé. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part écouter la chose s'approcher d'elle pour la tuer.

-Non, NON, NOOOON !!!

-Réveille-toi bon sang !

Quelqu'un donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'estomac d'Irys, la réveillant sur le coup. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière vive du matin. Elle dévisagea quelques instants la personne qui l'avait tiré de son cauchemar avant de reconnaître l'un de ses agresseurs de la veille. Son tremblement qui avait diminué redoubla d'intensité. Assise, elle recula à l'aide de ses mains et ses pieds jusqu'au fond de la maisonnette et regarda, effrayée, le soldat. Celui-ci émit un grognement de mécontentement et rejoignit la jeune fille pour la forcer à se relever.

-Maudite femelle, à cause de toi je ne pourrais jamais avoir de descendants ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

La jeune fille ignorait si le soldat avait fait exprès de parler assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende, mais quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'en restait pas moins intriguée. Pourquoi l'accuser d'une telle chose ? Au contraire, c'était lui qui avait tenté quelque chose contre elle !

Ils se mirent en route pour la bâtisse principale. La jeune fille se mit immédiatement au rythme irrégulier du soldat. Il marchait avec difficulté, les jambes légèrement écartées, chaque pas lui tirant une grimace de douleur.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, le soldat mena la jeune fille dans la pièce où Irys avait rencontré le youkai. Hésitante, elle resta près de la porte. La pièce, vidée de toute présence, semblait plus grande.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit et une servante portant un plateau entra. Presque immédiatement le yokai aux cheveux sombres entra et s'assit en face du plateau que la servante avait déposé au milieu de la pièce. Celle-ci repartir, fermant la porte derrière elle d'un claquement sourd.

Un silence inquiétant s'installa durant lequel le yokai observa la jeune fille. Celle-ci commençait à avoir la nausée sans aucune raison particulière.

-Approche… ordonna-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce. Tu n'as rien à craindre… Je ne te tuerais pas, tu m'es encore trop utile !

Au lieu d'avancer, elle recula et se cogna contre la porte. Avec un sourire d'amusement, il claqua des doigts. Deux soldats sortirent de nulle part et empoignèrent la jeune fille pour la jeter aux pieds de leur maître.

-Aïe !

Naraku ordonna d'un signe de tête à ses soldats de se retirer.

-Et dire que j'ai pris une apparence plus humaine pour ne pas t'effrayer !

-Que…me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle observa le youkai, la veille elle avait été trop effrayée pour réellement voir son apparence.

Ses vêtements bleu pâle étaient simples et quelques motifs blancs formaient un étrange animal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire. Son corps était assez musclé, cela l'étonna un peu, mais elle ne chercha pas à comprendre pour s'attarder au visage. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun pratiquement noir tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle regarda ses yeux rouge sang pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de baisser la tête en entendant les paroles suivantes :

-Je sais que le corps de ce prince est séduisant, mais est-il réellement nécessaire de me dévisager de la sorte ?

Il avait beau dire, mais lui aussi l'avait observé, cependant, elle n'osait pas lui faire cette remarque. La jeune fille, tête baissée, entendit le plateau glisser sur le tatami et venir s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de ses mains.

-Mange à présent ! Tu devrais te sentir honoré d'ailleurs, il est rare que quelqu'un puisse manger en ma compagnie.

Les tripes nouées par l'inquiétude, la jeune fille prit les baguettes e le bol pour commencer à manger. Toutefois, ce que dit Naraku l'en empêcha :

-Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

-C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ce cauchemar !?

Elle avait parlé en redéposant le bol et les baguettes sur le plateau.

-Ce n'était qu'un test. Tu ne risquais rien. Le résultat m'a…surpris, mais à présent je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui va me tuer. Tu es bien trop faible !

-Vous allez me tuer ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec autant de crainte. Je te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant. Un appât vivant est beaucoup plus efficace qu'un appât mort.

Il prit la jeune fille par le menton et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Un de mes hommes a vu ta sœur en compagnie de Koga. Pourquoi est-il avec elle ? Il avait décidé de ne plus se mêler de mes affaires. Enfin peu importe, ce sera une occasion de me débarrasser définitivement de lui. Quant à ta sœur…je lui réserve un sort tout particulier… Mais en attendant…

Il approcha le visage de la jeune fille du sien. D'abord surprise, la jeune fille réagit et repoussa le youkai.

-NON ! ARRÊTEZ !

Les yeux fermés, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle entendit le youkai se mettre debout er marcher à travers la pièce.

-J'ignore si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es ma servante ou plutôt mon esclave. Si tu ne désires pas subir un châtiment semblable à celui de tes agresseurs tu devrais te montrer plus docile ! dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Malgré le ton qu'il avait employé, la menace n'était aucunement voilée, Irys le savait, mais ce n'est pas cela qui la fit parler.

-Que leur avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi les avoir maltraités ? demanda-t-elle.

-Eh bien…disons que plus jamais ils ne pourront connaître un quelconque plaisir sexuel.

-Mais pourquoi leur avoir fait ça ?

-Oh ? Tu aurais préféré être violée ?

-Non, mais…

La jeune fille devenait de plus en plus incertaine au fur et à mesure que le sourire du youkai grandissait. Comment une telle chose pouvait l'amuser ?

-Dans ce cas tu devrais me remercier !

Il ouvrit la porte et continua.

-Comme tu m'as repoussé tu ne mangeras pas de la journée, mais je ne suis pas un monstre, tu pourras assister à notre discussion ce soir.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. La jeune fille posa son regard sur son petit-déjeuner, mais n'osa pas le toucher. Elle avait à nouveau la nausée.

-J'ai peur…


	7. Chapter 6 : Décidément cette fille

Chapitre 6 : Décidément cette fille me complique la vie

Koga marcha un bon bout de temps avant d'arriver dans un village. Il le traversa tranquillement, ignorant les regards inquiets des humains silencieux et craintifs. Il s'arrêta à la dernière maison du village qui se trouvait un peu en retrait, il semblait reconnaître l'odeur de Silya, il y avait également une autre odeur familière qu'il n'arrivait cependant pas à définir. Intrigué, il se demande d'abord comment Silya aurait pu arriver ici, car il avait pris un chemin opposé à celui de la jeune fille.

-Elle n'a aucun sens de l'orientation… se dit-il.

Il voulut passer son chemin, mais une autre odeur plus forte, mais qu'il n'avait tout de même pas remarqué le retint.

-Du sang !

Alarmé, il enfonça la porte avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était pas Silya qui était blessée, mais un simple vieillard. Il s'accroupit et observa la pièce sombre, grâce à sa vue surdéveloppée il pouvait distinguer quelques meubles ici et là, mais rien de bien intéressant. Il reporta son regard sur le vieillard et remarqua que celui-ci respirait avec difficulté. Il le retourna et lui donna quelques gifles, ce qui suffit à faire reprendre conscience au vieillard. Celui-ci porta sa main droite à son ventre en grimaçant.

-Maudit Yasuo, attends un peu que j'te rtrouve…

-Yasuo ?

Koga empoigna l'homme, une expression de colère dans les yeux.

-Yasuo ? Qu'a-t-il fait de Silya ? Parle sinon ta vie finira plus tôt que prévu !

Le vieillard regardait le yokai avec stupeur, il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de celui-ci.

-Silya ? Je ne connais pas de Silya. Je ne suis qu'un honnête et gentil marchand qui…

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je sens son odeur dans la pièce ! Où est-elle ? Où Yasuo l'emmène-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en secouant le pauvre homme.

-S'il vous plaît arrêtez, je vais tout vous dire, tout, mais arrêter de me secouer ainsi, je vais mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Koga relâcha le vieillard et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

-Alors ? J'attends !

-Je…je ne sais pas où Yasuo vit exactement, mais j'ai entendu parler d'un château à l'ouest. Il doit sûrement y être, c'est le seul endroit où un homme comme lui pourrait vivre.

-Un homme ? Ce Yasuo est un yokai ! De la pire espèce ! Il a même trahi son propre père !

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Ne me faites pas de mal…

Rageur, le yokai sortit de la maison avant de humer l'air. Il comprit enfin quel était cette odeur familière qu'il avait sentie. Le vieillard avait raison, l'odeur de Yasuo se dirigeait vers l'ouest. Cette nouvelle le fit taper du pied. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Yasuo se trouvait dans la direction opposé de la demeure de Naraku.

-Pourquoi Yasuo a-t-il kidnappé Silya ? Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça ! A moins que…il ait fait alliance avec Naraku ?

Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Bien sûr il se souvenait qu'autrefois Yasuo était le fiancé d'Irys. Il l'était toujours d'ailleurs, mais Shippo avait fini par le chasser. Il avait préféré ne prendre aucun risque vu le passé du yokai.

Koga se mit en route sans plus attendre. Yasuo était comme Naraku, imprévisible ! Mieux valait se dépêcher si il voulait retrouver Silya intact.

-Décidément cette fille me complique la vie…


End file.
